masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Another mysterious glitch
Need confirmation on a possible exploitable glitch. I searched random silver and got dumped into a game in progress on Firebase Dagger. When I arrived, my targeting computer showed one player "dead" way down below; since it was wave 5 on reapers I concentrated on the canniblas surrounding me. I noticed after the wave was over that that player was still highlit (blue for "alive") but apparently prone on the ground under the tower office. They were playing demolisher, I saw their pylon up top in the office but didn't think much more of it. Then I saw they were getting kills. A lot of kills. At one point they snagged a banshee at the last second with homing grenades that popped out of thin air. When I saw them take a homing grenade kill off a cannibal from up in the office to across the map, while I was standing over their "body" (in other words, something was obviously wrong), I decided to cut my losses and just quit. I've heard about EA sweep-banning whole lobbies when exploitables are detected, so I didn't want to take the risk. I searched and found a possible match for a glitchout on Dagger, but it didn't seem quite right. Has anyone seen anything like this? Ctrl alt belief (talk) 03:50, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I haven't seen anything like this, but I remember this one match where there were 4 players in the squad and yet, there were only 3 names listed on the "pause" screen. The 4th unlisted player was constantly getting kills and was not visible in the game as I was only able to see 2 other players in the game. I also got this glitch 3 times in a row while playing as the N7 Demolisher where the picture icons for your Cobra Missiles, Ops Survival Pack, Medi-gel, Ammo Pack, and Powers had this weird symbol on them with absolutely no numerical indicators whatsoever. All of these glitches took place on Firebase Condor on the same session with the same group. I haven't encountered it after this so it must just be some random glicth. I definitely would have left the game if I was in the same situation as you, just to be on the safe side. This game has a lot of random glitches, I don't think we have seen them all yet and I certainly hope that they aren't dibilating to the point that you can't complete your match. 09:38, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :The powers glitch is fairly common. The symbol for all three was a set of waves, like a connectivity indicator, right? It scrambles the button inputs for most players, too. IIRC it's a sign they're changing or testing something live at BW, and it just means there's a server communication error. I got that when I accidentally got into a livetest of the retrieval objective before it rolled out. Ctrl alt belief (talk) 16:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC)